Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik (2005)
Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik ist eine Literaturverfilmung von Tim Burton aus dem Jahr 2005 nach dem gleichnamigen Kinderbuch-Klassiker von Roald Dahl. Der Film startete am 11. August 2005 in den deutschen Kinos. Handlung Willy Wonka, ein kaltblütiger und übertrieben Schwarzen Humor benutzender Geschäftsmann, betreibt eine florierende Schokoladenfabrik, die größte der Welt, deren Produkte weltweit reißenden Absatz finden. Die Konkurrenz setzt alles daran, Wonka zu sabotieren, schleust Spione in die Fabrik, die geheime Rezepturen stehlen. Infolgedessen muss Wonka seine Fabrik wegen fehlender Nachfrage schließen und alle Arbeiter entlassen; er verschwindet von der Bildfläche. In unmittelbarer Nähe der Fabrik wohnt Charlie, ein kleiner Junge, mit seiner Familie in einem heruntergekommenen Haus in ärmlichen Verhältnissen. Die Fabrik ist längst wieder in Betrieb, doch sind nie Arbeiter zu sehen. Bei Charlies Großvater Joe, einem ehemaligen Arbeiter in Wonkas Fabrik, entsteht ein starkes Verlangen, noch ein letztes Mal die Fabrik zu besichtigen. Wenige Tage später sind überall im Ort Aushänge angebracht worden, die verkünden, dass fünf Kinder eingeladen werden, an einem Tag die Fabrik zu besichtigen. Eines der fünf Kinder soll dann einen weiteren besonderen Preis erhalten. Eingeladen ist, wer eine der fünf Eintrittskarten, die in Wonka-Schokoladentafeln auf der ganzen Welt versteckt sind, die sogenannten „Goldenen Tickets“, findet. Die erste Eintrittskarte findet der fresssüchtige Augustus Glupsch aus Deutschland, der ständig Süßigkeiten isst. Kurz darauf folgt die verwöhnte Veruca Salt aus England, die mit ihren Wutanfällen ihren reichen Vater dazu bringt, ihr alles zu kaufen, was sie haben will. Ihr Vater, ein Fabrikbesitzer, ließ seine Arbeiterinnen Wonka-Schokoladentafeln auspacken, bis eine eines der insgesamt fünf goldenen Tickets findet. Die Nächste ist die narzisstische Violetta Beauregarde, Champion im Kaugummikauen, die sich nur für die Siegestrophäen in ihrer Vitrine interessiert. Und schließlich bekommt der launische, fernseh- und videospielsüchtige Mike Teavee eine Eintrittskarte, indem er das System austrickst und deswegen nur eine Tafel kaufen musste. Charlie bekommt von seinen Eltern die jährliche Wonka-Schokoladentafel zum Geburtstag geschenkt, die jedoch kein Ticket enthält. Heimlich erhält er von seinem Opa Geld für eine weitere Tafel, wieder ohne Erfolg. Charlie findet daraufhin einen Geldschein auf der Straße. Er geht in das nächste Geschäft und kauft eine Tafel, welche diesmal ein „Goldenes Ticket“ enthält. Sogleich wollen es mehrere Kunden im Laden Charlie abkaufen, doch der Ladeninhaber hilft Charlie, indem er sie abwehrt. Jedes der fünf Kinder darf nun mit einer erwachsenen Begleitperson die Fabrik besichtigen, darunter Charlie mit seinem Opa. Wonka, der die meisten Kinder der Gruppe nicht mag (er scheint bereits ihre Untugenden zu ahnen), führt sie durch die Fabrik, die, wie er erklärt, von den kleinwüchsigen, kniehohen Oompa Loompas unterhalten wird. Wonkas Aussage nach lernte er die Oompa Loompas aus Loompaland – deren heißbegehrte Nahrung, Kakaobohnen, in ihrer Heimat selten sind – in einem Regenwald kennen. Willy Wonka bietet ihnen an, in seiner Fabrik zu arbeiten, dafür werden sie großzügig mit Kakaobohnen entlohnt. Dann führt Wonka die Kinder in eine riesige Anlage, in der sie Dinge sehen, von denen Kinder nur träumen können: Flüsse und ein Wasserfall aus Schokolade, essbares Gras – eine Landschaft ganz aus Süßigkeiten. Und wie es scheint, erliegen die Kinder schon bald ihren eigenen Untugenden: Erstes Opfer ist der fresssüchtige Augustus, der nicht auf Wonkas Warnung hört, dem Schokoladenfluss zu nahe kommt und in die Strömung fällt. Wonka ruft daraufhin die Oompa Loompas herbei. Aber anstatt sofort zu helfen, legen diese erstmal eine äußerst gehässige Gesangs- und Tanzeinlage ein. Dann pumpen sie Augustus durch ein (absichtlich zu enges) Plastikrohr wieder aus der Strömung heraus. Wonka steigt mit den Kindern in ein Boot aus Zuckerglas und fährt mit ihnen eine wilde Strömung hinab in eine Halle, in der Geschmacksrichtungen und Aromen getestet werden. Die selbstverliebte Violetta kann es nicht unterlassen, sich einen neuentwickelten Kaugummi zu schnappen und zu kauen, obwohl Wonka sie davor gewarnt hatte, dass der Kaugummi noch in der Testphase war. Daraufhin färbt sich Violetta blau und quillt zu einer Art „übergroßen Blaubeere“ auf. Wieder müssen die Oompa Loompas eingreifen – natürlich nicht ohne Tanz und Gesang. In einer weiteren Halle präsentiert Wonka den Kindern eine Schar Eichhörnchen, die Nüsse sortieren und knacken. Die habgierige Veruca will eines der Eichhörnchen haben. Doch da Willy Wonka damit nicht einverstanden ist, versucht sie, eigenständig eines zu fangen. Sie wird jedoch von der Meute Eichhörnchen überwältigt, als hohle Nuss identifiziert und daher in den Müllauswurf befördert. Wonka besteigt mit seinen Besuchern einen gläsernen Aufzug, der sie überall hinbringen kann. Mike wählt den TV-Raum als nächsten Besichtigungsort. Dort findet ein Teleportations-Experiment statt: Wonka möchte den Kunden seine Schokoladenkreationen sprichwörtlich ins Haus liefern. Der videosüchtige und cholerische Mike betritt unerlaubt den Teleporter – der ihn prompt auf Handgröße schrumpft. Als am Ende nur Charlie und sein Großvater übrig bleiben, werden die beiden von Wonka mit dem gläsernen Fahrstuhl nach Hause gebracht. Wonka erklärt Charlie zum Gewinner des Sonderpreises. Dieser besteht darin, dass Charlie die Fabrik übernehmen und somit Wonkas Erbe antreten soll. Um den Preis einzulösen, müsste er allerdings seine Familie verlassen. Dies lehnt Charlie aber ab. In der Folgezeit geht es Charlies Familie finanziell immer besser, sein Vater erhält wieder einen Arbeitsplatz, nachdem er seine Stelle an eine Maschine verloren hatte. Wonka geht es dagegen immer schlechter. Seine Süßigkeiten-Kreationen entspringen direkt seiner Gefühlslage, sodass seine Verkaufszahlen einbrechen und die Qualität seiner Schokolade rapide abnimmt. Charlie sieht einen Grund des Problems in Wonkas vernachlässigter Beziehung zu seinem Vater und hilft ihm, sich mit seinem Vater zu versöhnen. Wonka durfte als Kind nie Süßigkeiten essen, da sein Vater Zahnarzt ist. Wonka erlaubt Charlie nun, beim Einlösen seines Preises seine Familie nicht aufgeben zu müssen. Das Haus von Charlies Familie wird in das Süßigkeitenland der Fabrik versetzt. Hintergrund Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik war das fünfte gemeinsame Filmprojekt von Tim Burton und Johnny Depp neben Edward mit den Scherenhänden (1990), Ed Wood (1994), Sleepy Hollow (1999) und Burtons zweitem vollständigen Animationsfilm Corpse Bride – Hochzeit mit einer Leiche (2005). In dem Film Corpse Bride verliehen Depp sowie Tim Burtons Lebensgefährtin Helena Bonham Carter, die in Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik Charlies Mutter spielt, den Hauptfiguren ihre Stimmen. Hauptdarsteller Johnny Depp setzte sich bei Regisseur Tim Burton persönlich dafür ein, dass Freddie Highmore die Rolle des Charlie bekam. Er hatte mit ihm bereits in dem Film Wenn Träume fliegen lernen zusammengearbeitet und war sehr begeistert von Highmore. Bei dem Casting der Kinder wurde besonderer Wert darauf gelegt, dass sie den Kindern im Roman entsprechen. So kommt die Darstellerin der Veruca nicht nur im Film, sondern auch im richtigen Leben aus London. Mit Philip Wiegratz wurde für die Rolle des deutschen Kindes Augustus tatsächlich ein Deutscher verpflichtet. Seine Mutter wird von der ebenfalls deutschen Schauspielerin Franziska Troegner gespielt. Tim Burton hat mit Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik bereits zum zweiten Mal ein Buch von Roald Dahl verfilmt. Im Jahr 1996 hatte er das Buch James und der Riesenpfirsich als Animationsfilm verwirklicht. Sowohl 1996 als auch bei diesem Film arbeitete er eng mit Dahls Witwe Felicity Dahl zusammen, da ohne ihre Zustimmung niemand Bücher von Roald Dahl verfilmen darf. Burtons Version ist die zweite Verfilmung der Geschichte. Dahls Vorlage wurde für die erste Verfilmung, Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik (dt. DVD-Titel Willy Wonka und die Schokoladenfabrik) von 1971 mit Gene Wilder als Willy Wonka, so sehr umgeschrieben, dass er eine mögliche Verfilmung der Fortsetzung Charlie und der große gläserne Fahrstuhl verhinderte. Von daher war es für alle an der Neuverfilmung Beteiligten wichtig zu betonen, dass es sich nicht um ein Remake des Films mit Gene Wilder, sondern um eine gering modernisierte Adaption des originalen Kinderbuches von Roald Dahl handelt. Christopher Lee, der bereits 1999 mit Tim Burton und Johnny Depp bei Sleepy Hollow zusammengearbeitet hatte, gefiel das Klima am Set so gut, dass er noch im selben Jahr beim nächsten Burton-Film Corpse Bride dabei war. Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik wurde in der Kategorie Kostüme für den Oscar nominiert. Für die Szenen mit den Eichhörnchen wurden sowohl CGI- und Animatronic-Eichhörnchen verwendet als auch mehrere dressierte Tiere, welche die Nüsse sortierten. Die Reportageszene aus der Heimat des deutschen Gewinnerkindes wurde in der historischen Altstadt von Gengenbach im Schwarzwald gedreht, ist im Film jedoch mit Düsseldorf, Germany untertitelt. In der deutschen Synchronisierung ist dazu auch noch bairischer Dialekt zu hören. Synchronisation Die deutsche Synchronbearbeitung entstand ebenfalls im Jahr 2005. Das Dialogbuch schrieb Klaus Bickert, der dafür mit dem Deutschen Preis für Synchron ausgezeichnet wurde. Die Synchronregie führte Oliver Rohrbeck, der selbst auch die kleine Rolle eines Spaziergängers mit Hund übernahm.[http://www.synchronkartei.de/index.php5?action=show&type=film&id=7308 Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik in der Deutschen Synchronkartei]; abgerufen am 21. Oktober 2008 Kritiken Die Filmbewertungsstelle Wiesbaden lobt den Film als „ein wunderschönes und zuckersüßes Märchenabenteuer, das die ganze Familie verzaubern kann“ und verlieh ihm das Prädikat „besonders wertvoll“. }} }} Auszeichnungen Oscar 2006 * Nominierung in der Kategorie Bestes Kostümdesign für Gabriella Pescucci Golden Globe Awards 2006 * Nominierung in der Kategorie Bester Hauptdarsteller – Komödie oder Musical für Johnny Depp British Academy Film Awards 2006 * Beste Kostüme für Gabriella Pescucci * Nominierung in der Kategorie Bestes Szenenbild für Alex McDowell * Nominierung in der Kategorie Beste Maske für Peter Owen und Ivana Primorac * Nominierung in der Kategorie beste visuellen Effektehttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0367594/awards Saturn Award 2006 * Nominierung in der Kategorie Bester Nachwuchsschauspieler für Freddie Highmore, Bester Fantasyfilm, beste Musik und die besten Kostüme Satellite Awards 2005 * Nominierung in der Kategorie Beste Kamera für Philippe Rousselot Die Deutsche Film- und Medienbewertung (FBW) zeichnete den Film mit dem Prädikat „besonders wertvoll“ aus. Literatur * Roald Dahl: Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik. (Originaltitel: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory). Deutsch von Inge M. Artl und Hans Georg Lenzen (Verse). Mit Illustrationen von Quentin Blake. Sonderausgabe. Rowohlt-Taschenbuch-Verlag, Reinbek bei Hamburg 2005, ISBN 3-499-21336-2. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite * * * * Presseschau auf film-zeit.de * Kategorie:Filmtitel 2005 Kategorie:Familienfilm Kategorie:Fantasyfilm Kategorie:Abenteuerfilm Kategorie:Filmkomödie Kategorie:Literaturverfilmung Kategorie:Werk nach Roald Dahl